What I Deserve
by Bechloe2505
Summary: Warning: A BDSM Triple Treble Fic. Hold tight. Dom!Beca Dom!Aubrey Sub!Chloe
1. Intro

Chloe felt bored. She was bored of her two girlfriends being so focused on the Bella's and organising set lists and choreography. She was bored because that meant that they saw each other less out of the Bella's. She was bored because she also couldn't text them and whined them up all day. She was bored because for once, she wasn't the centre of their attention. Something had to change.

Chloe knew it was risky. She knew she was going to be breaking a rule and she would probably pay for it. But she couldn't give a single fuck. She wanted to antagonise them, tease them, and gain a reaction. She wanted to be at the centre of their attention again.

So she sent it. The text that would get her in sooo much trouble with her two incredibly dominant girlfriends.

The relationship that Chloe, Aubrey and Beca had was a unique one to say the least. Throughout the years of being together, they had discovered each other's kinks and fantasies, and turns out they are all very kink and have lots of fantasies.

So after a lot of exploring, they had a pretty tight lay out. Aubrey and Beca both enjoyed being dommes. They loved being in control. And luckily for them, Chloe was a pure submissive. She craved it so much and would do pretty much anything to keep her two dommes happy.

Chloe was usually a good obedient little submissive. Good as gold. But not today. Nope, today she was feeling bratty, and troublesome, and she wanted to gain a reaction.

Chloe was home alone, and Aubrey and Beca were both out- Beca at the library and Aubrey at the gym. Chloe rushed their bedroom and shut the door. She quickly took off her top and peeled off her skinny jeans, trying to calm down her nerves as she noticed her hands shaking. That only left her in her underwear. Her ruby red bra, and matching panties. She leaped on the bed and got her phone out.

Chloe: I'm bored! 2:34pm

Beca: Babe, I'm stuck at the library 2:34pm

Aubrey: Sorry, will be home in an hour bug 2:37pm

Chloe: Oh well that's just too bad isn't it? 2:38pm

Beca: ??

Chloe took a deep breath. Her bratty side couldn't be contained and needed to be let out. Chloe slowly and gently, slipped her hand underneath her panties. She was going to be in so much trouble but that dampness she felt really proved that she wanted to be. Chloe lifted up her phone in selfie mode and hit the record button. Her hips moved slowly as her fingers ever so gently moved over her clit. Slow little circles. She let out a sigh and a smile as she felt the pleasure begin to take over. 'That will do for now' she thought as she retracted her fingers, pressed stop, and attached and sent the video to her dommes.

Chloe: Attacked video 2:45pm

Chloe: Whoops 2:45pm

Their replies came almost instantly.

Aubrey: Are you touching yourself without permission pet??! 2:46pm

Beca: Who told you you were allowed to do that?! 2:46pm

Chloe: Yes. No one. I told you. I was bored. 2:47pm

Beca: Oh dear pup, looks like someone's about to be in huge trouble. Touching yourself without permission AND giving us attitude? That won't do at all 2:48pm

Aubrey: You were taught better than that, you are in deep trouble. 2:49pm

Aubrey: Just you wait until we get our hands on you. You're going to pay little slut. 2:50pm


	2. Caught

So, this is the start of our journey. I did upload this already, but then I got very scared about what you guys would think, so I took it down. But now it's up again, because I spent time trying to write this and I'm not letting it go to waste. If you could give any feedback or reviews, please send them in, I would really really appreciate it. Thanks.

Chloe was lying on her bed, bra and panties now discarded. She wasn't sure if it was from the anticipation of being punished, or the bratty side of her making an appearance, but Chloe had never been this wet and horny before. She felt so desperate, her hips moving on their own accord as she hit her clit just right. Her breathing started to speed up and so did her fingers. She could feel herself getting close to the edge. Just a few seconds away.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around her wrists, pinning them above her head so strongly, she knew she had no chance of moving. A loud whimper left her lips as she opened her eyes to see an intense and angry stare looking down at her.

Beca.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, pet?" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear. Chloe you tell that her domme wasn't expecting any sort of answer, but she was sooo close, and so on edge, that Chloe lifted her hips, searching for contact from Beca's leg as she responded. "I told you, I was bored". Chloe tried to control her breathing, but failed miserably as her hips found purchase on Beca's jean clad thigh.

"Oh fuckkk" she whispered, grinding her hips against Beca.

"Hey!" Beca responded quickly, moving her leg so fast away from Chloe, that she was shocked she didn't fall over. "It seems as if you've forgotten your place here little girl". The tone in Beca's voice made Chloe whimper. In truth, she hadn't forgotten her place at all. She knew she was bottom of the food chain. All she wanted was a reaction, and now she was going to get one. Big time.

"I wanted to playyy Miss" Chloe whined as she tried as hard as she could to hide the grin she so wanted to show. Out of both of her dominants, she knew she could fuck with Beca the most. It was fun trying to bait her and watch her try to control her emotions when Chloe was being bad. Aubrey on the other hand? Chloe knew she couldn't fuck her her as much. Aubrey was more controlling, and didn't put up with any shit. If Chloe was being cheeky or forgetting her place, Aubrey wouldn't hesitate to pull her over her lap, and spank Chloe's ass till it was bright red and marked. Not that's Chloe minded one bit.

"Get off of the bed now, pet, and on to your knees" came Aubrey's dominating and surprisingly calm voice from the doorway. Chloe wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, but she knew that the blonde dominatrix was not impressed in the slightest. This was when Aubrey was scariest. When she was suspiciously calm. Not even Beca knew what to expect from her.

Not wanting to disobey any instructions from her dominants and get herself into any more trouble, Chloe scrambled off of the bed and onto her knees on the floor as quickly as she could. She knew what was expected of her when she was ordered to her knees. Knees shoulder width apart, sitting on her heels, hands grabbing onto her elbows behind her back, eyes cast down, back straight, and in silence. Kneeling on the floor was one of the things that put Chloe into subspace the most.

Chloe could hear the disapproving tut from both of her girlfriends as they slowly circled her, as if they were circling their prey, which, wasn't too far from the truth honestly.

Chloe gasped as she felt the familiar feel of cool leather wrap around her neck. Her collar. It was black, with a lock on the back which made Chloe feel even more owned by her dommes (which she LOVED). On said padlock, there was some cursive writing, which read "Property or A and B". Chloe thought it was hot as fuck when she had first read it. Finally, at the front of the collar was a metal ring, which would be attached to a leash. Chloe suspected it may be used tonight.

"I had to stop my workout today pet, do you know why?" Aubrey asked. Chloe kept her head bowed down; she'd not been told to look up yet, however she could feel like intense stare from the tall blond who was stood in front of her.

"No mistress" Chloe responded, her voice barely a whisper.

"Oh I think you do. Miss also had a big test to study for, but she had to stop studying to come back home. Why was that, slut?" Aubrey said, volume starting to increase. Not into a shout, Chloe HATED when people shouted at her, but loud enough to assert dominance.

"Because of me, mistress"

"Yes, because of you, and because you were being selfish and have seem to forgotten your place. Is that right, pet?"

"I haven't forgotten Mistress" Chloe responded. That might have been a tiny white lie, but she still knew that she wasn't the one in charge.

"Well that's a lie if I've even heard one" this time it was from Beca, accompanied by a scoff. She'd just experienced Chloe's brattiness first hand only moments ago and there was no amusement in her voice. Beca was pissed off.

Suddenly a hand, Beca's hand, gripped Chloe's hair and pulled her hair back. Hard. But Chloe didn't have too much time to think about it as Aubrey crouched down in front of the sub, a hand gripping her chin firmly, pushing Chloe's cheeks together.

"Let me make one thing clear, pet" Aubrey began. She was not messing around, and Chloe could see the fury in her eyes. If the hand tightening in her hair was anything to go by, Beca was not happy either.

"I don't like liars. You were rude. You touched yourself TWICE without permission, and from what I could see, you were pretty close. If me and Miss weren't here, you would have let yourself cum wouldn't you?" Aubrey sneered.

Chloe hesitated slightly. Would she have disobeyed her owners like that? She didn't even think about it at the time.

"I take the lack of response as a yes" Beca stated, as she grabbed Chloe's wrists to wrap the matching wrist cuffs around them.

"Yes Miss" the submissive whispered.

"At least you didn't lie about that, but you are most certainly out of place at the moment- do you know why, pet?" Aubrey asked, still keeping ahold of her submissive's chin.

Chloe thought for a few seconds. Aside from the brattyness and disobedience from earlier, at this current moment she couldn't think of a single thing that she was doing wrong. She was avoiding eye contact, she was addressing them in the correct manor, she was on her knees and on the floor-

Aubrey leaned forward, lips brushing Chloe's ear ever so slightly, bringing chills down the submissives neck. "You've caused all this trouble, and a single apology has yet to leave your lips" and as simply as that, a leash was attached to Chloe's collar. 'Uh oh' she thought. The leash meant she was in trouble.

It still humiliated Chloe when she was naked with only a collar on, whilst her dommes were both fully dressed. But she loved that humiliation. Being made to feel as if she was everything and nothing to them. It was the balance between them both that she craved. She craved to be used, to please, to make people happy. And although she knew she was about to be punished, she knew that both Aubrey and Beca loved it. There was no feeling like having a submissive trust you with their body.

The tug of her leash indicated that it was time to move. Beca led her to the side of the bed, Chloe crawling on all fours behind her.

Chloe stopped to a holt and peered up before her. Her mistress was sat on the edge of the bed, now dressed in her matching black lace underwear, peering down at Chloe.

"I'm not sure you quite understand how this dynamic works, pet" Beca began from behind her.

"We are the ones in charge. If we decide we want to give you pleasure, we will. If we decide we want you to pleasure us, you will. If we decide to tease you, we will. If we decide we want you to cum, we will make you. We make these decisions. Not you, pet".

"It's about balance, slut" Aubrey added. "Balancing our needs with yours. We know what you need. You need to be told what to do. You need to please people. You need to be used. So, that's what's going to happen".

The familiar click of Chloe's wrist cuffs met her ears, as her wrists were now bound together behind her back.

"What's going to happen now, pet, is that we're going to take what we need from you, and give you what you need at the same time".

Slowly, Beca came and sat next to Aubrey on the bed, this time only dressed in red lingerie and matching garter belt. The look was completed with her hot as fuck high heels, completely towering over Chloe.

"Get over Aubrey's lap, pet"


End file.
